When Tamaki Plays The Piano
by secret25
Summary: Kyouya thinks about a lot of things behind his cool and calm demeanor and it always seems to hurt.


**A/N: I started watching OHSHC again after 5 years and finished it just this morning. And during the time I was watching I was unconsciouly looking for pairs. After I finished it was obvious that without Haruhi everyone was pretty much paired up already and with that I had the sudden urge to write about Tamaki, Kyouya, and a piano and well this is the ending result.**

**I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Warning: One sided Kyouya/Tamaki**

**Notes:**

_Italics = Kyouya's thoughts_

**_Bold = Past or Flashback_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC._**

**When Tamaki Plays The Piano**

_There weren't a lot of things that could ruin my calm and cool demeanor. I'd go as far as to say that nothing could, but then… I know I'd be lying_.

_Suou Tamaki._

_He's the only thing, the only one who can faze me, make me lose my balance, my train of thought. He's the only one that can make my heart pound and at the same time make it ache. _

Kyouya sighed.

_I read once, "You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree but the best way to fall is to fall in love with me."_

_But quite frankly I disagree. I rather fall from the tree or the sky; I would rather fall from great heights and break all 206 bones in my body if it meant I didn't have to fall for him._

_Because I know that all the physical pain that falling would give would not nearly be as painful as the pain I currently feel._

Kyouya walked the long hall that led to the unused music room. Before he could even reach the door the soft melody from the piano inside rang in his ears.

_Tamaki._

He continued to walk as he pushed his glasses up and held the notebook at his side just a little bit tighter, he opened the door.

Tamaki was sitting regally, fingers dancing elegantly across the keys playing the soft tunes that soothed his very core. For a moment Kyouya allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Tamaki always did look his best in front of the piano.

"Tama-chan plays so wonderfully."

Kyouya turned to Honey.

He let his gaze wander to the members of the host club, letting it linger a second longer on Haruhi before moving his gaze to the focus on the blonde currently enrapturing everyone in the room.

_Haruhi. It had been hard falling for someone who would not love you back but it only became harder and more unbearable when this girl came in to the picture. It was hard enough knowing Tamaki would never feel the same but now because of her I have to see it. See the fact that the only one I want, the one thing I value isn't mine to keep, isn't mine to hold._

_I knew Tamaki would never know (he's an idiot) but Haruhi, someone who is known to see what's underneath the underneath, the one who could easily figure out which twin was which, the one who could see that there was more to the host club members than meets the eye, the one who concluded (correctly) that I'm not as egoist as I make myself seem, I thought she'd notice for sure but even she can't see how much it hurts to see Tamaki fawn over her. How much it hurts to hear Tamaki talk about her and just how much it hurts just to witness their subtle glances when they think no one can see._

_She certainly can't see that it simply _hurts. _But then again …that is what I want._

"Tama-chan play more!" Honey pleaded with those big hazel eyes.

Tamaki chuckled and turned to Kyouya's direction.

"Hm, do we have time Mom?" He asked with a knowing and serene smile as he tilted his head to the side, "Our customers will be making their way to us soon won't they?"

_Mom._

To Kyouya, it seemed so rare to hear Tamaki play. He checked his wrist watch.

"You have time for one more." Tamaki looked at him and smiled. Kyouya had no doubt that Tamaki knew he'd grant his wish for one more song, whether there was time or not.

Once the approval had been voiced, the rest of the members cheered.

_This title that Tamaki had carelessly given for themselves, mom and dad, the parents of this unruly bunch often left him with a bittersweet taste._

_At first I thought of it as an annoyance, then something that could not be helped, then it turned to something I liked to hear without knowing why. Then somewhere along the line I'd thought about it as an endearment. An endearment that was only meant for _me_ and no one else, a term of endearment given by someone I value._

_Then just as quick, it turned to a weapon that sliced through me every time I heard it._

_Because whether it was an endearment or just a title that had been carelessly thrown about, it meant nothing. It was just a title, a mere word that Tamaki and everyone else would sometimes use. And it just reminded me that aside from being his best friend, I would never play a another role in his life._

_It was just another thing that hurt me. And yet I enjoy hearing it …when it came from his lips. Because whatever it meant to him, it was meant for _me_._

The soft melody reached Kyouya's ears as Tamaki started to play an almost melancholy piece. And as he listened he leaned against the door he had not moved from. He had to admit Tamaki knew how to move those who listened to him by merely playing pieces that he did not even compose.

Everyone was silent. Some had their eyes closed much like the way Kyouya's was and some watched the one producing such lovely sounds. But whatever they were doing they were listening and they were moved.

Kyouya knew that the solace that Tamaki's playing had provided would be ending soon. The song was coming to its end and Kyouya had to stop himself from telling the King to continue. It was nice and for even just a few seconds he could lose himself while listening and not worry about anything, not his family, his future, his feelings, and not what would become of him when Tamaki and Haruhi finally felt that they would no longer be satisfied with a few glances when they believed that no one was looking.

"**Kyouya?" Tamaki wondered.**

"**Hm?"**

**Tamaki turned to his best friend as his fingers continued to play the requested piece, "Why do you like listening to me play the piano?"**

**Kyouya spared him a glance and a small smirk, "Do you not want to play for mom anymore?" Kyouya asked as he continued to tap away at the keyboard in front of him.**

"**It's not that, I enjoy being able to play, I was just curious." Tamaki explained.**

**Kyouya stayed silent as he stopped typing and turned to look at his companion, "I never really thought about it…"**

**The King finished the song, "I see."**

"…**But if I had to, I'd say because it was soothing."**

**Tamaki smiled, "What should I play next?"**

The fact that it was soothing to hear Tamaki play has never changed because for a moment when Tamaki is in front of the piano, playing with the black and white keys, Kyouya didn't have to feel the pain.

For a moment he could forget that it hurt.

For a moment he could smile without the ache.

For a moment, he could relish the fact that Tamaki was playing for him … knowingly soothing him.


End file.
